1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an opening structure of a portable apparatus, and more particularly to a technique is integrated with a camera lens and a switch and capable of opening a cover and a portable apparatus by turning the opening structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1 for a casing of a conventional portable apparatus, the casing includes a cover 11, at least one hook 13 and a camera module 12. The hook 13 is fixed onto the cover 11, and the camera module 12 is installed on the cover 11 by an axle (not shown in the figure), such that the camera module 12 can be turned with respect to the cover 11 to adjust the direction of the camera module 12. If it is necessary to open the casing, the hook 13 can be released by a press button of a main body (not shown in the figure) of the portable apparatus to open the casing of the portable apparatus.
Even though the hook 13 can be released by the press button of the main body of the portable apparatus, the hook 13 is not related to the operation of opening the cover 11 and the camera module 12, and thus such operation of opening the cover is still not very convenient. As to the external appearance of the main body of the portable apparatus, the press button is designed on the main body and provided for pushing the hook 13, and such arrangement affects the artistic look of the portable apparatus.
To achieve a simple way of opening the cover, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conducted extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed an opening structure of a portable apparatus in accordance with the present invention to open the cover by turning the opening structure.